MacSaurier und der Drache
MacSaurier und der Drache (orig. Sir Gus and the Dragon) ist die 50. Episode der Zeichentrickserie Extreme Dinosaurs (1997). Die Original-Erstausstrahlung fand am 25.11.1997 auf Syndication und die deutsche Ausstrahlung fand am 22.06.1998 auf Super RTL statt. Handlung Die Supersaurier (orig. Extreme Dinosaurs) sind in Schottland und suchen die Raubsaurier. Pteranodon Bullzeye fliegt durch den Nebel und hält Ausschau nach den gesuchten Raubsauriern. In der Ruine eines Schlosses befindet sich ein Junge, der Bullzeye erblickt. Bullzeye versteckt sich im Nebel und kann die Raubsaurier Bad Rap, Haxx und Spittor entdecken, die sich jedoch im aufkeimenden Nebel verstecken können. Die Quadranierin Chedra Bodzak koordiniert alles von ihrem Raumschiff aus und hat Pork an ihrer Seite, der schon immer mal in Schottland sein wollte. Es kommt zum Konflikt zwischen Bullzeye und den Raubsauriern, wobei er sein Funkgerät verliert und am Flügel verletzt. Trotzdem kann er mit seinem Saurierrums die Raubsaurier vorerst wegtreiben. Chedra versucht inzwischen Kontakt mit Bullzeye zu nehmen, was allerdings scheitert, worauf sie den T-Rex T-Bone, Triceratops Spike und Stegosaurus Stegz alarmiert. Anhang des Notsignals kann die Position des Funkgeräts ermittelt werden und die restlichen Supersaurier machen sich mit ihren Fluggeräten auf dem Weg. Bullzeye versucht sich währenddessen in Sicherheit zu bringen, wird aber von Haxx überrascht. Jedoch kann er mit seinem Schrei einen Erdrutsch auslösen und somit Haxx entkommen. Die Raubsaurier finden den Eingang zu einer Höhle, in der sich Bullzeye versteckt hält, und Bad Rap verlangt von Haxx hinein zu gehen, was ihm alles andere als recht ist. Die Raubsaurier versuchen die Höhle zu betreten, doch mit seinem Schrei kann Bullzeye einen Erdrutsch auslösen, der die Höhle verschließt. Haxx möchte sich Bullzeye schnappen, was Bad Rap aber ablehnt, da er weiter nach dem Schatz des Drachen suchen möchte. Haxx kann Bad Rap zunächst nicht verstehen, da er weiß, dass es keine Drachen gibt. Doch Bad Rap erklärt ihm, dass die ahnungslosen Säuger Menschen einen Dinosaurier für einen Drachen gehalten haben könnten. Spittor kommentiert, dass es sich sicher um einen Raubsaurier von Argor (dem einstigen Schöpfer der Supersaurier und der Raubsaurier) handeln könnte und dass es sich bei dem Schatz um quadranische Technologie handelt. Die Raubsaurier haben das Bestreben diese Technologie ihres einstigen Schöpfers unter den Nagel zu reißen. Bullzeye verirrt sich unterdessen in den Tunneln bis er durch den Boden bricht und der Junge, der sich zur gleichen Zeit in den Tunneln befindet glaubt, dass der Drache zurückgekehrt ist. Bullzeye weiß nicht wie er weiterkommen soll und beschließt daher ein Nickerchen zu machen. Voller Faszination beobachtet der Junge den vermeintlichen Drachen. Der Junge verlässt die Höhle und die Ruinen und rennt zurück in seine kleine Heimatstadt. In einem Pub kommt der Bürgermeister zu dem Schluss, dass die Stadt zu Grunde gehen wird, wenn nicht bald eine Sensation ähnlich wie das Ungeheuer von Loch Ness geschieht, um den Tourismus anzukurbeln. Der Betreiber des Pubs tut es als Unsinn ab, da es Drachen nun mal nicht gibt. Doch der Bürgermeister bleibt bei seinem Wahlversprechen die Stadt vor dem Ruin zu retten. Der Junge kommt in den Pub an und erzählt seinen Vater, den Pub-Betreiber, den Drachen gesehen zu haben, doch sein Vater belehrt ihn, dass die Geschichte von Sir William und dem Drachen nur eine Sage, ein Märchen ist. Doch der Junge beharrt darauf einen echten Drachen gesehen zu haben und ist entschlossen dies zu beweisen. Der Bürgermeister, der von der Geschichte des Jungen Gus überzeugt ist, fasst den Entschluss die Medien zu informieren und somit die Stadt weltberühmt zu machen, was bei dem Pub-Betreiber nur ein skeptisches Nicken erzeugt. Gus dringt in das stillgelegte Stadtmuseum ein und zieht sich ein für ihn zu großes Kettenhemd über und bewaffnet sich mit einem für ihn zu schweren Morgenstern. T-Bone, Stegz und Spike kommen an der Stelle an, wo sich Bullzeyes Funkgerät befindet und finden dann Spuren, die belegen, dass sich Bullzeye auf dem Boden fortbewegt hat. In der Höhle schläft Bullzeye weiter und Gus schleicht sich an ihm an mit der Absicht ihn mit dem Morgenstern zu erschlagen. Jedoch fällt er aufgrund des Gewichtes nach Hinten und weckt somit Bullzeye. Voller Angst bittet Gus Bullzeye ihn nicht zu fressen worauf der fragt, was er mit seiner Waffe vorhatte. Gus erklärt, dass er die Absicht hatte ihn zu erschlagen und seinen Kopf an seinen Vater zu übergeben. Bullzeye, der sehr viel wert auf seinen Kopf legt, schlägt Gus vor dass er seinen Kopf behält und ihn dafür nicht frisst, was Gus befürwortet und sich wundert, dass Drachen sprechen können. Bullzeye wundert sich darüber worauf Gus erklärt, dass dereinst Sir William Scotley gegen einen Drachen, der einen Riesenschatz besaß, kämpfte und ihn verjagen konnte. Bullzeye möchte wissen wie der Junge heißt und dieser antwortet, dass sein Name Ian McAngus Jr. lautet, aber Gus genannt wird. Bullzeye nennt seinen Namen und belehrt ihn, dass es heißt, dass alle Dinosaurier ausgestorben sind und man nicht alles glauben sollte, was die Leute reden. Die restlichen Supersaurier können unterdessen anhand von Bullzeyes Fährte bis zur eingestürzten Höhle folgen und Spike beginnt zu graben. Gus ist entschlossen nach Hause zu gehen und Bullzeye fragt, ob er ihn rausholen kann, doch der Weg von Gus erweist sich als zu klein für ihn. T-Bone und Spike graben weiter bis Stegz bemerkt, dass sie Besuch bekommen. Der Pub-Betreiber sucht in der Umgebung nach seinem Sohn Gus und sieht kurz T-Bone, der flüchten kann. Der Mann beginnt sich zu fragen, was er wirklich gesehen haben könnte. Er stößt dann auf Gus und nimmt ihn mit nach Hause, da es Zeit fürs Abendbrot sei. Die Supersaurier kommen aus ihrem Versteck und wollen Bullzeye finden bevor es dunkel wird. Im Pub versucht der Betreiber zu erklären, was er gesehen haben könnte. Der Bürgermeister sieht es als perfekte Methode an die Medien auf deren Seite zu ziehen. T-Bone und Spike schaffen es zwar die Höhle zu öffnen, aber ein erneuter Erdrutsch macht es zunichte. Am nächsten Morgen berichtet der Bürgermeister einer Fernsehreporterin und deren Kameramann von der Sichtung des Drachen, wobei er aber ziemlich übertreibt. Die Raubsaurier, die das alles im Fernsehen sehen, sind fest entschlossen den Schatz noch vor den Menschen zu finden. Gus ist beunruhigt über die Menschenmengen und möchte Bullzeye warnen. Gus dringt in einen Tunnel ein, der jedoch einstürzt und ihn verschüttet, zum Glück hört Bullzeye seine Hilfeschreie. Die Supersaurier, die es erneut geschafft haben die Höhle zu öffnen, stellen fest, dass sich Fernsehleute und eine Menge Menschen versammeln. Während T-Bone und Spike in die Höhle reingehen hat Stegz eine Idee wie man die Menschen ablenken kann. Bullzeye gräbt unterdessen nach Gus bis T-Bone und Spike kommen und ihn auf seine Bitte hin helfen. In Chedras Raumschiff unterdessen wollen Stegz und Chedra folgenden Plan anwenden: Pork wird als Ritter verkleidet (mittels quadranischer Polizeischutzkleidung) und trägt ein Laserwerfer, während ein Programm für Hologramme ihn vor den Menschen als Geist von Sir William erscheinen lässt. Wie geplant erscheint Pork den Menschen als Geist von Sir William (obgleich sich der Bürgermeister und der Pub-Betreiber über dessen fremden Akzent wundern) und kann sie tatsächlich erschrecken und vertreiben. T-Bone, Spike und Bullzeye gelingt es währenddessen Gus rauszuholen und Gus fällt freudig Bullzeye in den Armen. Bullzeye stellt seinen Freunden Gus vor und Gus ist über die Erscheinung weiterer Drachen erfreut, obgleich er fragt wo ihre Flügel sind, was bei T-Bone und Spike auf Verwunderung stößt. Am Höhleneingang kommt es zum Abschied und Gus macht sich auf dem Weg nach Hause, wird aber dann von Bad Rap, der ihn beobachtet hatte, gefangen genommen. Im Raumschiff wird Bullzeyes Flügel mittels einer Salbe erfolgreich geheilt, wobei sich die Supersaurier fragen, was die Raubsaurier in der Gegend zu suchen hatten. Doch dann erhalten die Supersaurier eine Botschaft von Bad Rap auf ihrem Bildschirm. Bad Rap schlägt den Supersauriern ein Tauschgeschäft vor: Den Jungen Gus (der Bullzeye um Hilfe ruft) gegen den Schatz des Drachen. Bullzeye beteuert, dass es keinen Schatz geben würde, doch Bad Rap bleibt bei seiner Forderung, dass sie ihm den Schatz innerhalb von drei Stunden übergeben sollen. Zunächst sind sich die Supersaurier und Chedra unschlüssig, warum sich Bad Rap für den Schatz aus einer Sage interessiert bis sie jedoch erkennen, dass die Raubsaurier glauben, dass es sich bei dem Schatz um quadranische Technologie handelt. Mit Hilfe verschiedener Sensoren tasten Chedra und Stegz die Ruine nach Spuren quadranischer Technologie ab, jedoch ohne Ergebnisse. Bullzeye ist verzweifelt, da er nicht möchte, dass seinem neuen Freund etwas geschieht. Stegz kommt auf die Idee den Raubsauriern einfach quadranische Technologie zu übergeben. Bad Rap meldet sich nochmal auf dem Bildschirm und verlangt nun nach dem Schatz. T-Bone macht ein Treffen in der Schlossruine aus, damit der Austausch vollzogen werden kann. Chedra holt aus ihrem Lager alle Waffen, die nicht funktionstüchtig sind, aus ihrem Lager, inklusive ein quadranisches Multifunktionswaffeleisen, das jedoch ohne quadranische Moselbeeren vollkommen nutzlos ist. In der Schlossruine kommt es zum Treffen. T-Bone übergibt den Raubsauriern den Beutel mit den nutzlosen Waffen und Gus wird freigelassen, der dann in die Arme von Bullzeye läuft und sich über das Wiedersehen freut. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den Supersauriern und den Raubsauriern, wobei die Raubsaurier zu deren Verdruss die Nutzlosigkeit der ausgelieferten Waffen feststellen müssen. Wie immer ziehen die Raubsaurier den Kürzeren und treten den Rückzug an. Der ganze Kampf hat jedoch die Aufmerksamkeit der Fernsehleute und der Bewohner erweckt und so kommt es abermals zum Abschied zwischen den Supersauriern und Gus, der wieder in die Arme seines Vaters fallen kann. Im Versteck der Raubsaurier versuchen die Raubsaurier sich über das quadranische Waffeleisen schlau zu machen, wobei Haxx den Waffelgeruch bemerkt. Im Hauptquartier der Supersaurier sehen die Supersaurier einen Fernsehbericht über Gus Heimatstadt, die seit den Geschehnissen als Touristenattraktion präsentiert wird und zu Bullzeyes Freude ist darin auch Gus zu sehen, der als der Junge präsentiert wird, der den Drachen gesehen hat. Trivia Die Reporterin und ihr Kameramann tauchten bereits in der Episode Die Monster von Loch Ness auf. Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Anthropomorphe Drachen Kategorie:Saurierartige Drachen Kategorie:Archosauria